WILL OF FIRE
by wraithspectre
Summary: Amidst the cruelty and maltreatment of the villagers towards him, Naruto never losses hope that one day these people will acknowledge his very existence. Instead there actions just fueled his desire to prove them wrong. That he is not the demon that they


**WILL OF FIRE **

Amidst the cruelty and maltreatment of the villagers towards him, Naruto never losses hope that one day these people will acknowledge his very existence. Instead there actions just fueled his desire to prove them wrong. That he is not the demon that they thought he is but their hero that would protect them from harm.

NOTE:I do not owned NARUTO anime.

**CHAPTER ONE: DISCOVERING THE TRUTH**

**BEGIN**

Konoha hospital

Sandaime Sarutobi, Third Hokage of Konohagakure, was sad and worried seeing the bruised and prone form of a seven years old kid with blonde hair and blue eyes and with whiskers like marks on his face lying on his hospital bed. It has been two days now that the kid was still unconscious.

"Oh God, if only you were alive Minato and see this I am sure you would condemn this village, the very village and people that you treasured and love so much." Were the thoughts of Sandaime Sarutobi as he walked closer and settle on the bed side.

Holding back the tears, the Third leaned and kissed the kids' forehead and mumbled some words that only he can hear.

"Naruto, kid, I am very sorry if I was not there to protect you. If only, I could have prevented this from happening."

This is the 'nth times that the kid was rushed to the hospital due to blood loss caused by multiple stab wounds and broken bones. Such injuries should not be experienced by a mere child and yet Naruto had it all at a very young and tender age.

Many times the kid asked him, Sandaime Sarutobi, why the villagers did those things to him. Why they cruelly shove him if they find him in their stores. Why they stare him disgustedly and as if they want to eat him alive. Why they call him names, bad names to be precise. Why they love to hurt and beat him and only him alone especially during his birthday which coincide to the Yondaime anniversary celebration. What had he done to make them angry with him like that? What had he done to deserve all those things they did to him?

Sandaime Sarutobi would just ignore if not give lousy excuses to the kid. Instead he would divert the attention neither to some other things just to avoid the kid's questions to him because in his heart he is not ready to tell nor for the kid to hear the truth behind those injustices actions of the villagers.

It has been a week and Naruto had awakened and all his injuries like his other past injuries had miraculously healed fast. The third hokage had visited him daily and with him he brings fruits for the kid to eat so that the kid will regain his strength and his health fast. The hokage also brought the kid's favorite, ramen noodles of different flavors.

One night before the day he will be released from the hospital, Naruto was on his bed awake and all alone. It is already passed midnight and all the patients from the other rooms are all sleeping. Naruto climbed down from his bed and sit to the chair that was placed beside the window. From there Naruto was looking to the four faces etched in stone at the Hokage Mountain. Though still young Naruto has matured beyond his years, maybe due to the fact that he lives alone and thus needs to strive and to survive especially from the villagers, was crying silently. In his young mind he replayed all the events of cruelty and maltreatment that he experienced in his young life.

Naruto realizes that his life is like a trash harshly and cruelly treated by the villagers except by the selected few. The Third Hokage, Sandaime Sarutobi, which he revered, called as Oji-san and the ramen stand owner and his daughter. These people treated him nicely and are very kind to him. He also realizes that wherever and whenever the Third Hokage is around people would acknowledge his presence and would vow as a sign of respect to the hokage. And whatever the Hokage says the people will always follow either willingly or not.

From there Naruto promised and decided that someday when he grow-up people will acknowledge him and respect him by becoming a Hokage. A hokage that will surpass them even the villagers' beloved late hokage, the Yondaime. He will surpass them all and by achieving that Naruto needs to become strong and powerful. He needs to train and find any means of learning to become the strongest and powerful and famous hokage Konoha ever had.

Naruto wipe his tear stained face and with a smile he began and climbed back to his bed and sleep.

Naruto wakes up to the sound of dripping water and found out that he was in a sewer. He was confused and at the same time wonders where this place is and why he was here? The last time he remembers is that he was in the hospital bed sleeping.

With nothing to do Naruto walks through the sewer and notice that there are blue pipes as well as red pipes hanging overhead until at last he ends up in a clearing where there in front of him stood a huge iron bars and attach to it was a small size of paper with a kanji SEAL written to it. Naruto comes closer to the bars and peer inside. What he saw is nothing only pitched darkness. For a couple of minutes he stood like that when suddenly long and sharp claws crashed to the bars. Naruto was startled and unconsciously moved six steps backward, the claws almost cut thru him.

"Ho ho ho ho quite a good reflexes you have there kid" a thundering voice from the dark.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Naruto bravely said. Eyes focused to the dark side of the iron bars.

"Oh? Ho ho ho ho and quite brave too. I like that. ho ho ho."

"Reveal yourself whoever or whatever you are."

From the darkness a form has slowly materialize. Stood in front of Naruto was a huge fox about thirty feet tall. It has a glowing red eyes and crimson colored furs. But what caught Naruto's attention was the fox tail. There are nine of them.

From there Naruto realizes that he was in front of a huge prison cell that holds the demon fox Kyuubi. But there is one question that bugs him. "But where is this place?" And so Naruto continue.

"So you must be Kyuubi the demon fox that attack Konoha seven years ago, right? I thought you were dead defeated by the fourth hokage, Yondaime." Naruto said.

"I am Kyuubi, foxes lord demon, the most powerful and mightiest among the nine tailed beast demon. Yes I have been defeated by your kind that is because I underestimated the skills and knowledge that you mortals possessed. But lord demons such as me are can not be killed for we are immortals. We have crossed boundaries and have been here in this world since eon." explained Kyuubi.

"Then why are you here and where is this place?"

"Because I was sealed by your father and we are here in your mind or I would rather called as your mental realm."

Naruto was shocked to the information he got from Kyuubi and was very much angry. Shocked of finding the truth about his father and angry because the very cause of his misery was sealed inside him. For a moment he was tongue tied until he got his bearings back.

"So I was his son. Why I was never told about it? Why does my mental realm look like this, very ugly?"

"Kid only a few knows of your heritage and one of them is the third hokage. As of why he kept that piece of information from you is I do not know. The Third may have a good reason why. As for your mental realm scenario I would say that is because of your previous sad experiences"

"I see so why I am here? What am I doing here?"

"You are here because I want to see you and discuss a few things with you."

"Okay now that you saw me what are we going to talk now?"

"Ho ho ho ho you are impatience. Such trait is not very good to have. Ho ho ho ho"

"Okay sorry. So what was it that you wish to discuss with me?"

"You see kid because of the Death God and the complexities of the design of the seal I can not reverse its effect instead it bind our soul together. Meaning when you die so is me. That is why during these past seven years, just to save your ass from dieing, I granted you the gift of rapid healing ability that is like no other. But after long years of thinking and still no chance for me to escape and since awhile ago in your present reality you said that you want to become strong and powerful, I decided to help you to achieve that dreams and desires of yours."

"Why are you helping me? What is it in store for you?"

"Good question. The reason why I would do this is simple since I am the most powerful tailed beast demon it is just right that my jailor or vessel is as strong or let say much stronger and powerful than the demon he house in."

"Okay so your first reason is you does not want to die yet and second you don't want to look pathetic in the eyes of your demon kind. To be pictured as the mighty Kyuubi was defeated by a weakling human, right?"

"Watch your tongue kid. Remember who you are facing with. If you value your life better show some respect. I could devour your soul and possess your body. Do you want that to happen?" roar Kyuubi to the young kid.

Scared to the aspect of being eaten alive Naruto rushly said to the huge fox "Sorry Kyuubi I apologize."

"Apology accepted. Now do you wish to have my help or not."

"I wish to have and accept your offer to help me."

"Good. Now there are few reminders I wanted you to bear in mind. One, you shall not tell anyone about you talking to me or have met me. Two, you shall not confront the third hokage nor talk to others about your heritage. Three, you shall tear in half the paper that was attached to the iron bars so that I could see, hear, taste, smell, and feel everything through your senses. Four, once you are in the reality world we will communicate with your mind. And fifth, will you change the scenario of your mental realm because this sucks." Kyuubi finishes while his tails are moving around behind his back.

Naruto nodded to Kyuubi's reminders. He then began to tear the paper in have and change the scenery of his mental realm into a clearing with some trees on the sides and a small waterfall on the other side.

"Hmmm this is beautiful. Okay kid you can go back now and tomorrow we will start your training. So prepare yourself. Now go."

"Thank you Teacher Kyuubi."

Naruto vanished to where he stands in his mental realm.

END OF CHAPTER ONE.


End file.
